Guilty
by widya ai-chan
Summary: Ketika Hinata dihadapkan dengan pilihan antara melepas dan mempertahankan. Gaara hadir dan membuat Hinata sedikit demi sedikit melupakan kegundahan dihatinya. Namun Sasuke juga perlahan mulai menyadari arti Hinata baginya.


Disklaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt, Romance, Drama

Pair: SasuHina, GaaHina

Hope you like it

GUILTY

Hinata sudah setengah jam lebih menunggu Sasuke, namun yang ditunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Melirik kembali ke jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan mungilnya 'pukul 07.00'. Hinata menghela napas. Sepertinya ia harus mendapat hukuman lagi karena terlambat.

Pintu depan terbuka Hinata yang semula menunduk mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke dengan seragam sekolah lengkap yang terlihat sangat pas melekat ditubuh pemuda tersebut.

"ohayou Sasuke-kun"

Hinata memberikan senyum termanis yang dia bisa.

Sasuke menghiraukan Hinata dan melenggang pergi tanpa melirik kearah Hinata sedikitpun. Hinata hanya tersenyum diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke, meskipun rasa sakit yang timbul tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Hinata menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke meskipun sulit karena langkah lebar Sasuke yang seolah ingin segera meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dugaan Hinata benar, bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Beruntung ia masih bisa melewati gerbang sekolah, itupun karena Sasuke.

Sasuke bagai anak emas didekolah mereka jadi, tidak ada yang akan menghukum hanya karena terlambat. Bagaimana dengan Hinata?

Tentu saja tidak ada pengecualian.

Sasuke dan Hinata berpisah karena memang kelas mereka berbeda. Sasuke berada di kelas Axcel yang memang ditunjukkan untuk orang-orang berkemampuan diatas rata-rata. Sedang Hinata berada di kelas regular.

"sampai bertemu Sasuke-kun"

Hinata menyempatkan diri mengucap salam pada Sasuke meski Hinata tahu Sasuke tak pernah berhenti mengacuhkannya. Dan tepat sekali, lagi-lagi Sasuke pergi tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

Hinata mengetuk pintu kelasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu tersebut.

"permisi sensei, maaf saya terlambat" ucap Hinata sembari serojigi.

"hyuuga… duduklah, aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk menasehatimu"

Beruntung bagi Hinata karena ia tak perlu menerima hukuman dari Kurenai-Sensei dan tak perlu mendengar ceramah panjang lebar tentang tata karma yang bisa memakan waktu sejam lebih.

Hinata berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang terletak dipojok belakang dekat jendela.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Jam istirahat Hinata habiskan di perpustakaan sekolah. Tempat yang dihindari oleh mayoritas siswa-siswi. Bukan hanya di sekolah Hinata, sekolah lainpun pastinya jarang yang mengunjungi karena dianggap sangat membosankan. Namun berbeda dengan kaum seperti Hinata. Perpustakaan adalah tempat dimana seseorang dapat menghabiskan waktu berharga mereka tanpa perlu mendengar suara-suara yang terkadang menyakiti telinga.

Seorang pemuda dengan tampilan mencolok mata bagi siapa saja yang melihat. Rambut merah menyala dan terdapat tato kanji 'ai' didahinya yang juga berwarna serupa. Oh jangan lupa dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar mata pemuda itu. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Hinata. Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa semua itu asli?

Merasa diperhatikan. Gaara, nama pemuda itu balas menatap Hinata dengan tatapan super dingin andalannya. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu biasa saja, toh masih banyak orang yang lebih dingin. Sasuke misalnya, dengan kata lain sikap dingin sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Hinata.

Gaara mengambil buku yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja kemudian berbaring diatas kursi yang berjejer dan menggunakan buku tadi untuk menutupi wajahnya-tidur.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali pada kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

In other side

Sasuke sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah dan didepannya berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura serta memiliki nama serupa dengan bunga tersebut.

"jadi?"

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya memiliki kesabaran yang tipis itu ingin segera mendapat jawaban atas pernyataannya tadi.

"ya, aku mau Sasuke-kun"

Sebenarnya tak perlu ditanya dua kali Sakura pasti akan menjawab iya, lagipula semua siswa-siswi Konoha Academy juga tahu kalau gadis musim semi itu sudah lama menyukai Sasuke.

"bagus"

Sasuke memberikan senyum yang jarang bahkan nyaris tak pernah diperlihatkannya kepada orang. Untuk Sakura pengecualian karena sekarang mereka sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang semula ingin kembali ke kelas terhenti ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan yang tak biasa. Bagaimana bisa dibilang biasa kalau Sasuke yang tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan perempuan tiba-tiba mencium seorang gadis.

Kali ini entah kenapa Hinata tak dapat tersenyum dan meyakinkan diri. Bukankah Sasuke sudah sering membuatnya sakit, lalu apa yang berbeda kali ini?

Kenapa sangat sulit menahan air mata parlahan mulai menetes.

Kenapa?

Apa benar Hinata mencintai Sasuke sehingga tak sanggup melihat Sasuke bersama yang lain? Mungkin memang benar adanya. Selama ini ia selalu merasa ada suatu perasaan yang Hinata sendiri tidak ketahui. Namun ia selalu beranggapan bahwa perasaanya itu tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat. Meski Sasuke tak pernah menganggapnya begitu, melainkan hanya pengganggu.

Hinata selalu memberi perhatian kepada Sasuke juga bukan karena ingin Sasuke juga memperhatikan dirinya. Seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh perempuan-perempuan yang mengaku sebagai fans dari Sasuke.

Ia hanya tak ingin Sasuke merasa kesepian di dunia ini. Setelah apa yang Sasuke lalui, seberapapun ia mengelak dan membentengi diri, ia tetap membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya sebagai sandaran.

Sekarang apa Hinata harus melepas Sasuke?

Karena bukan ia yang dibutuhkan oleh pemuda tersebut melainkan gadis yang saat ini tengah bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang berdiri bak patung tak bernyawa. Daun-daun bergoyang tertiup angin seolah mengejek Hinata yang tak segera beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri.

'ayo Hinata pergi'

Tes

'berhenti menjadi penghalang Sasuke'

Tes

'berhenti menangis, sejak awal kau memang hanya orang asing'

Tes

Tes

Tes

Bulir air mata terus berjatuhan. Bahkan kata yang disuarakan otaknya tetap tidak mampu membuat hatinya berhenti memerintahkan air matanya agar terus mengalir.

Tett… tett…

Bel tanda waktu istirahat telah usai berbunyi. Suara itu juga yang menarik Hinata kembali ke bumi. Setelah jiwanya melayang entah ke planet apa. Hinatapun secara spontan bersembunyi dibalik tiang disampingnya. Setelah dirasa Sasuke dan Sakura telah pergi. Hinata mengintip untuk memastikan benar tidaknya, dan voila mereka sudah tidak ada.

Alih-alih berjalan menuju kelas Hinata malah berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berada tadi. Hinata tahu seharusnya ia berada dikelas dan mengikuti mata pelajaran favoritnya yaitu sastra jepang. Tapi…..

"hey"

Hinata mendengar suara berat khas lelaki. Mengingat keadaan sangat sepi, jadi Hinata berasumsi kalau orang tersebut memangilnya.

Hinatapun segera menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dan kemudian berbalik. Ia mencoba menampilkan ekspresi senormal mungkin.

"Hai"

Hinata menyahut meski agak terlambat.

Hinata memperhatikan pemuda di depannya.

'bukankah ia orang yang baru saja aku temui diperpustakaan?' batin Hinata

Tanpa sadar Hinata menggumamkan sesuatu

"panda"

"apa katamu?"

Pemuda tersebut berbicara dengan sedikit penekanan pada setiap katanya. Sepertinya ia tersinggung.

"eh, etto… gomenasai"

Hinata segera meminta maaf, takut ia akan kena marah.

"Sabaku Gaara"

Awalnya Hinata tidak mengerti namun sesaat kemudian ia juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu"

Setelah Hinata memperkenalkan diri tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka topik pembicaraan. Namun yang aneh adalah rasa sakit Hinata yang sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Mungkinkah kehadiran laki-laki asing ini menjadi penyebabnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau tidak memuaskan. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ancur saya.

Please Review Minna….


End file.
